


Foster Love

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Foster Father Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AAAAAAAA I Am So Excited To Write This!, After Wizard War, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Baby, Baby Basil, But Loving Cuddles, But Thats Just Luna, Cake, Come on, Couch Cuddles, Cute Family Of Dorks, Cute Kids, Cute concept, Cuteness everywhere, Dawa And Basil Being Too Young To Understand, Dorks in Love, F/M/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Foster Antics, Foster Care, Honestly adorable, Hugs, I Kinda Want To Ship Alu/Tierra Now, Kind Harry Potter, Kissing, Lil Baby Basil, Lots of it, Multi, No One Has Wrote That?, Not Yet Brain, Older Harry, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Polyamory relationships, Romantic Kissing, Sick Bois, Sick Character, Silly talk, Tierra And Alu Loving And Accepting Their Parents Because They Are Adorable, adopted kids, booping, help me, lil baby, lots of hugs, love all around, nose booping, only fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Just an idea I had where Harry is a foster dad!





	Foster Love

Tierra ran home, tired. All she wanted was to sleep. She had a long day at school, with people gossiping about her. She Entered the house quietly, hoping to sneak into bed. Instead, she saw Alu and Harry, cuddling on the couch. Harry had her in his arms, and was massaging her back. Tierra walked over to them, careful to make a sound, as her dad can get jumpy with his wand. She gently sat by him and lied her head on his shoulder. “Bad day, huh?”, Harry chuckled. She just nodded. He shifted Alu onto the side and pulled her onto his lap. Alu whined half-heartedly, and Harry let out a snort.


End file.
